gelsstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Lacie Vessalius
Family: Oswell Vessalius (half-brother), Sophronia Vessalius (mother), Silas Vessalius (stepfather), Francis Vessalius (half-brother), Hortense Vessalius (stepmother), Jacques Nightray (ex-lover) Godly Parent: Eros, Morpheus, Phobos Age: Appears 19 (born 1895) Appearance: Lacie has glossy raven-black curls that fall to her chest. Her skin is deathly pale, and she has dark violet eyes. She usually wears crimson-coloured gothic dresses and black heels, or crimson lace-up shirts with black trousers and black boots. Lacie sometimes wear steampunk earrings and/or a black lace lace choker. She stands at a height of 5'6". Fallen Icon by GothicNarcissus.jpg Atupoema by gothicnarcissus-d2n9hxh.jpg A Rose For The Dead by GothicNarcissus.jpg Antique In The Future by GothicNarcissus.jpg Stanc d Ballerina by GothicNarcissus.jpg History: Sophronia Rainsworth was arranged to be married to Silas Vessalius when she was eighteen, as part of a peace treaty between the Vessalius and Rainsworth dukedoms. She was unhappy with the marriage, but agreed to it out of loyalty to her family. Silas always treated her kindly, and loved her deeply. Sophronia didn't return his feelings, but she didn't hate him either. Two years later, Silas's father, Reynold Vessalius died. Silas then became head of the dukedom. Shortly afterwards, Sophronia gave birth to a baby boy, who they named Oswell. Silas was often away, taking care of business. When he wasn't away, he was busy managing other affairs. The other members of the Vessalius household -- even the servants -- treated Sophronia like an outsider. She had very few friends, and nothing to do all day. Sophronia grew increasing despondent and restless, and began to regret agreeing to marry Silas. One day, she was viewing an art exhibition when she met Eros. Sophronia was instantly attracted by his dashing looks and his charisma, but knew that she should stay faithful to Silas. Eros was fascinated by her, and was determined to win her heart. After Sophronia told him where she resided, Eros began making regular visits to the Vessalius mansion. He assumed the alias of Pierre Touraine, a French painter who was visiting England. He constantly showered Sophronia with gifts -- especially art, which she had a great appreciation for. Eros provided her with companionship, and constantly amused her and made her laugh. Slowly but surely, he won her over. Silas knew that was going on between the two, but he trusted Sophronia to remain faithful to him. A few months later, Sophronia became pregnant. At the same time, Eros stopped visiting her. She inquired of his whereabouts, but no one knew where he had gone -- he had disappeared without a trace. Most people assumed that the child was Silas's, but Sophronia knew better -- and so did Silas. He was disappointed in her, but loved her too much to reveal the truth. Eventually, the child was born. Sophronia named her Lacie. She disliked Lacie, partly because she resented Eros for leaving her, and partly because she was ashamed of what she had done. However, she could never bring herself to hate Lacie. A while later, rumors started flying around about Sophronia and the charming painter who had suddenly disappeared. Questions arose about whether or not Lacie was truly Silas's child. Silas denied the claims, but Sophronia was worried and frightened. More lonely than ever, ashamed of herself, and homesick, Sophronia sunk into a depression. When Lacie was one, Sophronia committed suicide by jumping into a lake. A year later, Silas was pressured by his family into remarrying. He married Hortense Barma, a wealthy noble who came from a respectable and well-to-do family. Hortense held no love for Lacie, but she tolerated Lacie and never did her any harm. However, Lacie resented Hortense. She had heard rumors that Sophronia had committed suicide when she found out that Silas was seeing Hortense behind her back (this rumor was obviously false, but nobles love to gossip). Growing up, Lacie received the best education possible. She was tutored by the best of the best in etiquette, needlework, history, maths, politics, and a variety of other subjects. Silas also arranged for her to learn horseback riding, archery, and sword fighting, as he felt that she should be capable of defending herself in case something ever happened. Lacie often skipped her classes, but was never late for archery or horseback riding. She took these classes with her half-brother, Oswell, who was three years older than her. The siblings got along well. Oswell didn't know the truth about Lacie's birth and if he ever suspected anything, he never said anything about it. Although the two occasionally bickered, Oswell was always looking out for Lacie and tended to be rather overprotective at times. Everything changed when Lacie turned seven. Oswell stopped spending time with her, as he was busy being tutored in how to rule a dukedom, since he was Silas's heir. Around that time, Hortense gave birth to Lacie's stepbrother, Francis. Francis and Lacie hated each other since the moment they first laid eyes on each other. Even when he was a toddler, Francis constantly pulled Lacie's hair and bit her. In return, she broke his toys and made him cry. Since Lacie was the child of a minor god, most monsters ignored her in favor of demigods with stronger scents. In addition, there weren't many monsters where she resided in the countryside as monsters preferred the cities, where there were more demigods. However, her luck ran out when she was twelve. She was walking alone in the gardens when a servant girl suddenly turned into a harpy and attacked her. Lacie managed to hold the harpy off for a few minutes by running around in circles and throwing rocks at it. However, this wasn't very effective and the harpy managed to scratch her across her arm and her waist. Luckily for Lacie, a satyr disguised as a servant had been keeping an eye on her. He gave her a small pocketwatch which also functioned as a music box. When she pressed the button, it turned into a bow and a set of celestial bronze arrows. Eros had requested the satyr to keep an eye on Lacie, and had entrusted him with the pocketwatch and told him to gave it to Lacie in her time of need. Thanks to her training, Lacie was able to kill the harpy. She then collapsed because of exhaustion and blood loss from the wound that the harpy had dealt her. Oswell, who had been walking towards Silas's study -- which was located on the other side of the gardens -- rounded the corner just as she collapsed. Furious, he assumed that the satyr had attacked her and called for guards to chain him in the dungeon. He then brought Lacie to have her wounds attended to. When the guards arrived, the satyr played his pipes to lure them to sleep and grow ivy around their feet to prevent them from moving. He then made his escape. By the time the guards woke up, the satyr was long gone. No matter how long and how hard they searched for him, they never found him. When Silas heard the news, he was furious. He hired a bodyguard to follow Lacie around everywhere, and restricted the amount of time that she was allowed outside. She couldn't go to the town without an entourage of servants accompanying her. Lacie's powers emerged around this time. Slowly, she began to gain control of them and used her powers to fulfill her desires. By the time she was thirteen, Lacie had grown quite beautiful. She had also become more adept at using her powers. One day, she used them to convince a guard to let her slip out a back door. Lacie then disguised herself as a commoner and set off for town. She managed to avoid being caught for half a day by staying out of sight, but was eventually spotted by a guard and brought back to the mansion. Silas increased the security around her, but Lacie managed to slip away yet again. After she was brought back, Oswell came and lectured her. This led to them having a row and a major falling out. They barely spoke to each other for several years. Lacie stopped sneaking out for a while after that, and occupied herself with discovering all the secret passageways into and out of the mansion. By the time she was fifteen, she knew all of them by heart. She began sneaking out of the house every two day under the cover of night, using her powers to convince her maids not to tell on her. Lacie took several lovers, and would toy with a boy's heart for a few days before dumping him and moving on to the next. This continued on for several years, until she turned nineteen. When Silas was traveling to the residence of the Nightray household to discuss an alliance between the two dukedoms, his carriage was set upon by bandits. He and many of his guards were killed. Oswell then became the head of the Vessalius dukedoms. One of the first things that he did was arrange for a marriage between Lacie and Jacques Nightray, the heir to the Nightray dukedom. Lacie greatly opposed this, and ran away one night. While in the forest, she was attacked by a hellhound. She managed to critically wound the beast, using her bow and arrows, and was just about to finish it off when an arrow suddenly flew into its back. As the hellhound disintegrated into dust, a group of teenage girls wearing silver vests appeared in front of her. They introduced themselves as the hunters of Artemis. Artemis offered for Lacie to join the hunters. Intrigued by the hunters' life of adventure and having no place to go, Lacie agreed. She stayed with the hunters for many years. However, like her mother, Lacie was fickle and restless. She eventually grew bored of the hunters and decided to stay at camp, where she was claimed by Eros. She now lives at camp year-round. Personality: Lacie is very fickle and restless. She easily tires of people and events, and is always searching for new and exciting experiences. She has been known to dote on a boy for a day, and dropping him like a pair of used socks the next. She's also prone to extreme mood swings. Lacie is happy and calm one second, and cruel and bloodthirsty the next. She's also slightly unstable, though this side of her is only visible when she's pushed past her breaking point. When that happens, Lacie has a tendency towards violent outbursts and will lash out at those around her. She can also be extremely insensitive and sadistic at times. Lacie is not loyal, nor is she faithful. She sees lovers as mere playthings to amuse her. She dislikes responsibility, and will go to extreme lengths to avoid being chained down by it. Lacie is a free spirit and has an untameable nature. Weapons: Epithumeo (meaning lust in Greek), her bow and arrows